inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin The Hand
Majin The Hand (マジン・ザ・ハンド, Majin Za Hando) is a catch hissatsu technique created by Endou Mamoru's grandfather, Endou Daisuke, and it was used by Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki in the original series. It became the Keshin catch hissatsu technique of Nishizono Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"A crushed spirit summons up a demon invoking the legend of the Inazuma."'' Users Inazuma Eleven *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Cain Saito' (Blue version) *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) Inazuma Eleven GO (Keshin Form) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kurorook' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Keshin Form) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Kazuma' *'Kakuma Oushou' (L5 Heroes only) Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Cain Saito' *'Nishizono Shinsuke '(Keshin version) *'Tamano Gorou' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Info Anime Majin The Hand was first referred to as a "Phantom Technique" as no one besides Daisuke was able to master it, not even Hibiki Seigou, who was the goalkeeper of the original Inazuma Eleven coached by Daisuke. After much frustration with trying to decipher the cryptic and vague instructions written in Daisuke's technique manual, Mamoru manages to obtain the technique during the Football Frontier Finals match against Zeus Junior High in episode 26 after realizing that his grandfather used his left hand for Majin The Hand, after noticing the wear and tear of Daisuke's left goalkeeper's glove, while Endou had been trying to do it with his right. It is explained that as the technique gets its power from the heart, which is more easily gathered in the left hand as the heart is on the left side of the body. In order to gather the energy in his right hand, Mamoru would start off the technique by twisting his body so he would face the opposite direction. During the match Raimon vs Ouhimura, Endou used Majin the Hand without touching his heart. Maybe the Majin The Hand Endou used against Epsilon is Majin The Hand Kai, because it's more powerful and can catch Epsilon's Gaia Break. Tachimukai Yuuki later learned the technique by observing Mamoru's Majin The Hand, but unlike Mamoru's yellow Majin The Hand, Yuuki's variation is blue (the color of Tachimukai's aura). Movie In the movie, Endou used his hissatsu with an aura (similar to Shin God Hand's aura) but failed against Baddap's Death Spear. Info (GO) In the GO anime, Shinsuke learned it against Arakumo Gakuen, in the semi finals of the Holy Road in the Episode 38. He easily stopped Taiyou's keshin shoot hissatsu, Sunshine Force with this hissatsu. During the second half of the final match against Dragonlink, in the Episode 43, Shinsuke used it again to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots, though he failed two times. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used in the Episode 7 to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed to block it. Usage (Normal) In the first variation, the user twists his/her body to the side making yellow energy veil appear spinning around the user. The user puts his/her hand on the place of the heart as yellow energy gather in his/her hand. The user brings his/her hand up summoning a Majin(Demon King). The user then uses his/hand to stop the shoot,while the Majin does the same. In the second variation, the user puts his/her right arm to the side and left arm to the side as yellow energy veil gather and an orb of yellow energy gather appear spinning around the user. The orb of energy finally lands on the user's hand as he/she put his hand up as he/she summon a Majin. The user then uses his/hand to stop the shoot,while the Majin does the same. In the game, the user simply crouches down slightly then bring his/her body back up to summon a Majin. Then the user uses his hand to stop the shoot, while the Majin does the same. Usage (Keshin) The user summons his/her keshin in place of the Majin. The user then uses his hand to stop the shoot as the Keshin does the same. Gallery IG-11-089.jpg|Majin The Hand in the TCG (Keshin Form). Majin_the_hand_blue_TCG.png|Majin The Hand in the TCG (blue version). Majin_The_Hand_blue_version.png|Majin The Hand used by Tachimukai in the anime. MajinTheHandFailed43GOHD.PNG|Majin The Hand failing to stop a Keshin shoot. Majin_the_Hand_in_Daisuke's_notebook_HQ.png|Majin the Hand in Daisuke's notebook. Slideshow Original Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_1.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_2.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_3.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_4.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_5.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_6.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_7.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_8.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_9.png Majin_The_Hand_Original_HQ_10.png Chrono Stone Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 1.PNG Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 2.PNG Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 3.PNG Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 4.PNG Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 5.PNG Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 6.PNG Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 7.PNG Majin The Hand CS 7 HQ 8.PNG Video Inazuma Eleven Endou's Version Majin The Hand Tachimukai`s Version Inazuma Eleven GO Majin The Hand Wii Game (Keshin) Majin The Hand Trivia *This hissatsu along with Bakunetsu Storm are the only moves to be modified in GO to keshin hissatsu. *In the first game, Endou Mamoru already learns it after their match against the Inazuma Eleven Veterans, when he's training with them. **Yet in the anime, he learns it during the match with Zeus. *In the second game, Tachimukai learns this hissatsu in the match against Genesis. He automatically used Majin The Hand to stop Gran's Ryuusei Blade. *Hibiki Seigou once said that Endou Daisuke shed buckets of blood to learn this technique, while Endou Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki acquired the technique by training really hard, but Nishizono Shinsuke learned how to use it without even seeing it once. *Like God Hand, there are three different users and two different auras: Endou in the first season and his aura was yellow, Tachimukai in second season with a blue aura, and Shinsuke in the GO series, which he learned it pretty fast. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Keshin Hissatsu